Mansion Madness
"Mansion Madness" is the second segment of the twenty-seventh episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis While Remy and his parents are at the beach, Cricket is tasked with house sitting as his mansion and taking care of Snakey. However the rest of the Greens come along and get into trouble when Snakey escapes, Tilly poses as an heiress, Bill goes joyriding and Gramma gets lost in the halls of Remington Manor. Plot The Greens are driving around town when the cell phone rings. Cricket answers it and discovers that it is from Remy who went to the beach with his family. He tasks Cricket with going to his home and feeding Snakey as he trusts him. When the family arrives, Bill and Gramma Alice are shocked at Remy's huge manor (they knew he was well to do, but did not realize that he was actually rich). Cricket steps out to go feed Snakey, but upon realizing at his family is wanting to see the inside, he invites them all in. Cricket shows them around including a robot butler that he "feeds" by dropping cookie crumbs for it to sweep up and an instant fast food maker that can bring or create food instantaneously. Cricket then tells his family that they can explore while he goes feed Snakey and tells them to just "make themselves at home". Cricket heads off to feed Snakey, but gets distracted by Remy's diary and while reading it accidentally lets Snakey loose. Meanwhile, Alice wanders the halls and gets lost becoming more and more paranoid. She attempts to leave a trail of toilet paper, but Cricket cleans it up, frustrating her. Bill finds the garage and discover a Kludge Model B truck and becomes tempted to ride it. He takes it out for a drive, but while trying to bring it back, realizes that the truck does not have a modern break system and finds himself unable to stop it. Tilly finds Rashida's clothing room and proceeds to try on all the clothes. She later answers the door to three fellow rich neighbors who are annoyed at the sudden abundance of noise caused by Bill and want to know where the Remingtons are. Tilly claims to be Honeybell Sweettea, the new owner of the manor and invites the three in where they end up having fun by tossing a vase around. Cricket begins to panic as he answers the phone to Remy and discovers that he and his family are returning because a crab pinched Russell. Cricket explains the situation and Remy admits that while Cricket makes a mess, he trusts him because he fixes his mistakes. As Remy tries to distract his parents from getting back to the manor, Cricket poses as Monty Montgomery, Honeybell's second cousin twice removed, and together they kick out the other rich people. Cricket then has Bill drive the Model B into his own truck which miraculously stops the the vehicle, leaving both trucks unharmed (Kludge Don't Budge). Cricket finally manages to feed Snakey one of the mouse biscuits and brings him back to the front in time for the Remingtons to arrive. As everything gets settled, Alice suddenly crashes out from the top window atop the robot butler, shocking everyone. She casually brushes it off as she declares that they go home. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Rich Man * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Colton Dunn as Russell Remington * Lorraine Toussaint as Rashida Remington * Lauren Lapkus as Rich Lady Trivia * Vasquez appears in a silent cameo. * More information on the Kludge brand of trucks is revealed in this episode including: ** The founder's name Killington Kludge. ** The company's tagline: Kludge Don't Budge, which ends up being literal. ** The fact that the Remington's own an original Model B truck indicates the company has been around since possibly the 1900's. * Snakey from "Cheap Snake" makes a reappearance. * One of Remy's neighbors resembles Rich Uncle Pennybags, the mascot from the popular board game Monopoly. * When Cricket takes two hubcaps to make himself look like a mouse, his silhouette resembles older drawings and appearances of Mickey Mouse. External links * Mansion Madness on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes